Bunny Trouble
by gunz
Summary: What happens when Kougaiji and the rest all get their minds controlled by Ni Jienyi? Will they gain power over their own minds again? In dedication of the September holiday. Ni Jienyi and Lady Gyokumen bashing...


Bunny Trouble

A/N: As usual, the annoying disclaimers. In dedication of the one week September holiday. I pity you if you have tuition or stupid teachers keeping you back like me.

* * *

Ni Jienyi smiled as he looked down at his new creation. It was no bigger than the size of a thumb yet it could render its wearer helpless. 'Time for a trail run,' he said to the stuffed toy pushie bunny rabbit that was always unfailingly at his side.

Standing up, Ni Jienyi went to another side of the dark and musty laboratory that he was in and opened a cabinet drawer. Inside the drawer lay three boxes. Carefully, as if he was handling something extremely fragile, Ni Jienyi lifted the boxes up and placed them on the desk one by one with both hands.

He opened the lids to inspect the contents of the boxes for any damage. Inside the boxes lay three similar microchips like the one lying on the velvet cushion on the table. Their polished surfaces shimmered slightly, reflecting the glow emitted by his computer screen.

Ni Jienyi finally finished inspecting the microchips and placed them back into their respective containers. He glanced up at the clock on his computer taskbar. It was currently around two in the morning. He could initiate his plan now and get the gears in motion. Smirking, Ni Jienyi tucked the boxes under his arm and left the room.

Kougaiji woke up the next morning feeling light-headed. He felt dizzy for some weird reason. Groaning, he placed a hand over his forehead. 'What the...?' There was something in the centre of his forehead. It was light and didn't seem very big... A zit? Nah, he brushed the thought away. No demon would ever have zits.

That was his last thought as the microchip on his forehead blinked twice, giving off an eerie red light. Kougaiji's eyes went wide and then they were erased of all emotion.

Kougaiji stood up mechanically and walked out of his room, shoving the various items in his way aside. He walked down the corridor mindlessly, bumping into the walls several times and nearly tripping over his own feet and tumbling down the stairs before he finally reached the main hall. Yaone, Lilin and Dokugakuji were all already there with similar brainwashed looks on their faces.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Ni Jienyi. He looked at the microchips on their foreheads and gestured for them to follow him into his laboratory. Within a short amount of time, he had gotten all of them to change into bunny costumes. Ni Jienyi registered one look at them and started laughing hysterically like a mad maniac who had just escaped out of the mental institute hospital for those unsound in the brain department. He finally finished laughing ages later. His plan was going smoothly, now for the real test.

He picked up the portable radio on his desk and pressed the 'play' button. Loud music flared out from the speakers. Ni Jienyi's own voice was recorded on the tuneless song that the radio was playing. 'My bunny song,' he announced to the mind-controlled demons. The lyrics in the music were along the lines of 'Shake your bunny butt... do that bunny thing... flap your bunny ears...'

Kougaiji and the rest began to dance awkwardly, unable to resist the control that Ni Jienyi had over them. Suddenly, the hideous song was stopped as a clawed hand smashed down onto the radio, crushing it. Unfazed, Ni Jienyi looked up. 'Now, was that really necessary?'

Lady Gyokumen snarled. She was in anything but a good mood. Her beauty sleep had been disturbed by some horrendous noise. Upset, she had come to the source and was not happy to see that instead of manipulating Kougaiji and the rest, Ni Jienyi was making them do some ugly dance in equally disgusting costumes. The sutras had not even been uncovered yet and still Ni Jienyi was fooling around before the revival of Gyuumao. 'What is the meaning of this?' she yelled at Ni Jienyi. 'Why aren't you manipulating them as you should be?'

Ni Jienyi blinked calmly. 'Isn't this true manipulation in its wildest form?' he said smugly. Outraged, Lady Gyokumen brought her fist down on the table. Something cracked loudly under the pressure that she exerted. Wordlessly, Lady Gyokumen brought her hand up. Clinging to it were several fragments of a microchip.

Ni Jienyi gulped. Lady Gyokumen had just destroyed the main microchip that was attached to his computer. It had enabled him to control every single movement that Kougaiji and the rest had made. Now, the microchips on their foreheads were useless, of equal importance as a chunk of twisted metal.

Kougaiji blinked groggily along with Dokugaiji, Yaone and Lilin. It had all seemed so real. Realization stuck him. It was real; he was still standing in a bunny outfit in Ni Jienyi's laboratory. What was left of the radio and microchip were in a heap on Ni Jienyi's table. He growled. He did not enjoy being made a fool. From the looks on Yaone's, Dokugakuji's and Lilin's face, neither did they.

They advanced threateningly towards Lady Gyokumen and Ni Jienyi. In one swift movement, Kougaiji yanked the offending microchip off his forehead, throwing it to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. Dokugaji, Yaone and Lilin followed his example. Lady Gyokumen foresaw what they were about to do and stammered hastily. 'Wait, this is all his doing, I had no role in it!', she pointed an accusing finger at Ni Jienyi and glared at him.

Ni Jienyi scowled. He now had no way out. If he shifted the blame to Lady Gyokumen, she would have him killed if Kougaiji and the rest had miraculously left him alive. He had to try convince them that it was all but an honest mistake. 'It's not what it seems, really.'

Kougaiji swore under his breath. He had known exactly what was going on even while he was under the influence of the microchip. Yet these idiots thought that he was completely clueless and naive. The day he believed their tall tales, the sky would fall down. He gave the signal for them to attack and they lunged forward in unison.

(A/N: The following part has been censored due to my inability to describe how Kougaiji and the rest are slaughtering Lady Gyokumen and Ni Jienyi and also because this is a precaution to save you from vomiting your guts out if you're eating. I'm sorry for being such a spoilsport. Anyway, if you listen really carefully, you can hear the tortured screams of Lady Gyokumen and Ni Jienyi in the background begging for their sorry arses and being complete boot lickers. Oh wait, you can't, this is a fanfiction. So sorry. Imagine it, anyway. How hard can it be to envision Ni Jienyi groveling at Kougaiji's feet? Lady Gyokumen is a toughie, though.)

Kougaiji finally finished his attacks on Lady Gyokumen and Ni Jienyi and looked at the charred remains of what used to be them. Revenge was so sweet.

**#The End#**

A/N: If only there were a real Kougaiji in this world other then those shitty cosplayers. Then, I would be freed from all annoying crappy teachers. Many thanks to kyasarinyume07 otherwise known as Yukino for proof-reading this fanfiction along with some others. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
